The subject matter of the present disclosure is relevant to electrical utility networks, industrial networks and private networks. Upon the occurrence of a single-phase, double-phase or three-phase fault, the voltage will drop for a minimum four half cycles in the complete system as the protection system in cooperation with the switching device calls for these time periods to switch off the current. This voltage drop can cause reliability problems for voltage sensitive devices and systems, which are connected to such an electrical network, for example electrical devices in hospitals.